


Up All Night

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Up All Night

"I'm fucking exhausted," Harry said and flopped down on the bed.

"Lily is feeling better now?" 

"Once she'd settled down, Al started." Harry kicked off his shoes and rolled toward Severus. "Two hours later—"

"James."

"Yeah. They're all settled now at Molly's. She loves taking care of people."

Severus snorted. "I had noticed."

Harry reached out and ran a hand up Severus's bare arm. "Going back to sleep?"

"It appears not." 

Smirking, Severus then cast a sanitising charm over Harry. 

"Hey!"

"If you are going to keep me up all night, it's going to be for a good reason."


End file.
